Kinitt's Creation Story
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: My friends and I were assigned to create a tribe for my Mythology class, the Kiniits (Ki-nee-ts). Then we were to have a story to go along with our tribe on how we came to be. Have any questions PM me. This doesn't reflect on anything that we really believe it was only an assignment.


In the beginning, there was a strong and beautiful goddess named Kiniita who was alone in the black void known as the Nothingness. Although she had never known companionship, Kiniita began feeling very lonely. One day, she wept for herself; her tears pooled into her outstretched hands until they were overflowing. After days of tears, an idea struck her. She ceased her weeping and began to mold her tears into a shape. This mold she created was a bright blue ball in which she could see the reflection of her tear-stained face. She had created this ball, and yet she was still lonely. She saw nothing more than herself in the bright blue orb.

In a fit of sudden rage, Kiniita threw the ball down. It hit the surface of the Nothingness, and the sheer momentum of Kiniita's anger caused a Big Bang that broke the Nothingness. Out from the crack created swirling galaxies, gorgeous planets, and a multitude of stars. They all rushed around her in chaotic swivels, and Kiniita, seeking balance, forced it to stop. She created gravity with her stress. Then, all the planets and all the stars hung in midair, each in their own respective section of space. Kiniita retrieved the ball she had thrown, and she saw that the swirling moondust and asteroids had accumulated on the surface of her tears to make dirt, rocks and grains. Kiniita looked at it, and then she looked around her. She saw that through her anger, she had created something unique out of the Nothingness that had for so long surrounded and distressed her.

However, even as she was now encompassed by the beauty of this Something, she still felt alone. Puzzled, she stared down at her hands and realized she created the blue ball effortlessly. Kiniita looked around at the accumulation of planets, stars and asteroids, and she realized she could craft these materials to make creatures to end her loneliness. First, she broke off a piece of rock from a planet she named Neptune. She tried to mold it into a being made in her image, but it turned out wrong. It had fins for arms and gills for ears and flippers for feet. Each creature she made from this material was deformed in her eyes because they did not look like her, but she decided they were still unique and valuable. She decided to place these aquatic animals on the accumulation of her tears that had broken the Nothingness; this was a planet she now called Earth. These water creatures were not enough she realized. She still felt lonely. She broke off a piece of clay from the planet Mercury and formed it into winged animals who would roam the sky just as the aquatic animals would rule the sea. She crafted more creatures fit to live on land from the planet Jupiter and set them on the dirt mounds that rose out of the sea. She recognized that these beings she created were also unique, and they all lived in perfect harmony on Earth. As an after thought, from the planet Venus, Kiniita made green plants, bushes and trees so the animals would have shelter and food in abundance.

Kiniita admired her creations and the way they interacted with each other. However, she again felt the loneliness wash over her. She needed someone who could empathize with her and was made in her image. She gathered stardust in her hands to again begin the process of creation. She started to craft it into her likeness, but she knew she would have to do something different if she wanted these creatures to have a soul unlike the other animals she had created. Suddenly, she realized that if she added something of herself to these creations, they might reflect her and be in her likeness.

With a tug, she pulled from herself an eyelash. This eyelash was beautiful, long and wholly her. She put it in her hands with the stardust and molded it into a shape. When she pulled her hands away, she saw that she had made a being that looked exactly like her in every way. Despite this, she instinctively knew that they were both unique. Kiniita felt an unbridled joy at this creation, and she placed her on earth among all of Kiniita's other creations. Excited, she began to make more of what she now deemed humans and placed them all across the Earth. However, a special place in her heart was reserved for that first human creation, and thus, this was her favorite. From this first human came the tribe the Kiniits who were the Chosen People in the goddess Kiniita's eyes.


End file.
